


Attack of the 50 foot Tall Cartoons!

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Archaeology, Attempted Kidnapping, Kaiju, Kicking Kaiju Ass, Magic, Period Typical Attitudes, Sexism, Singing, Superpowers, Swearing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When a magical artefact winds up turning Sammy Lawrence into a 50 foot tall ink demon and summons several giant cartoons, it falls to our heroes to save the day with a giant robot and deal with the USA government's own robot without the risk of nukes or other weapons.But can they trust Joey drew not to make things worse? Also what the heck is that William Ashton guy hiding?
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Original Female Character(s), Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence, Susie Campbell/Wally Franks
Kudos: 3





	Attack of the 50 foot Tall Cartoons!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TipsyEpsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyEpsy/gifts).



Audrey Jones and her classmates, were at a dig-site in Rhode Island for a class trip as her friends unearthed a glowing trapezoid, while she was cleaning the old coins. "What's that trapezoid doing at a dig site?" She asked her best friend Stacy Drew as their black teacher Lauren Riley cried out. "Christ almighty, that looks like a Native American Artefact. Girls, this could be the find of the century." Suddenly a TV crew showed up out of nowhere and stated "This just in on PBS News, a Native American Trapezoid was found on Rhode Island. Excuse me Mrs Riley, which of these teenagers found the artefact?" 

Lauren Riley replied to the reporter. "I think it's Stacy Drew. Stacy do you want to say something to the TV crew?" "Well I certainly didn't except to find this trapezoid thing at the dig site. But it'll probably be pretty lucky, maybe my family could get some money off it and help pay the rent." "Thank you miss Stacy Drew. Now back to the TV studio in New York." The media crew ignored it when the school bully , Cassie Florence punched a ginger girl called Pippa for an arrowhead, because everyone thought girls couldn't hit each other ,due to the double standard of gender in the 1960s, although the teachers weren't happy. Pippa sighed. "Not again Cassie. Man, why does Audrey even bother helping her anyway?" 

But Cassie Florence looked at the trapezoid jealously as she headed home on the school bus and muttered . "I want that TV crew to notice me, not her. Why'd that stupid hippy get all the luck? I have all the money, so I should have kept it!" Her messed up ink book, briefly had one of her ink blots onto an otherwise perfect notebook, turn into a human ear as if to listen in. The news gradually spread across New York, although mostly everyone ignored it, apart from people who were actually interested. 

Joshua, formerly known as Joey Drew looked at the Fox News report before groaning to Henry. "See Henry, I hate to be that one person who points things out, when people already know them. But someone out there is going to want that Trapezoid of Wishes and they'll probably stop at nothing to get it. Not even hurt our relatives or former colleagues in the process." Henry "Lime" Stevens groaned. "Well you don't have to be a smart aleck about it Joshy Pew." "It's Joshua Drew, not Joshy Pew." Meanwhile at Dublin, Shawn Flynn shrugged. "Eh, there's no way someone could get that weird. Glad I didn't take that Fountaine guy's job offer in the Atlantic ocean now!" Later that night, Stacy locked the trapezoid in her jewellery box as Cassie yelled while climbing on a ladder. "That's my ticket to fame!" "No it's not Cassie. Why are you creeping around the Washington heights in the middle of the night?" "I want it back-" But then the sound of a police siren made Cassie hurry back to her house. 

But Sammy Lawrence the former band leader at Silly Vision Studios could hear everything from the ink near the studio a whole city block away and grew interested as he changed into a humanoid form while oozing up from the floorboards. "Well, that foolish sheep shouldn't have let loose lips speak. My lord might have left me, but I shall gain enough power with that trapezoid to make them pay in my lord's name." Jack Fain the former lyricist then walked through the door in his own human disguise and stated. "Boss, the feds arrested our lookalikes in South Carolina that stole a fake copy of the artefact in a jewellery store. What do we do now?" 

Sammy Lawrence then snapped while moulding his own ink into a fitting disguise of what he remembered he would have looked like if the ink hadn't claimed him. "I already know that Jack, I saw it in the newspapers while I was travelling through all those ink realms back here to the studio. But I've got a plan in mind to get that trapezoid into my own hands." 

The following morning at the Joe Junior diner, Joshua was having a drink of tea. Then the famed programmer Charles Milton Porter joined with Grant. "Excuse me, are you Joshua Drew, the former owner of Sillyvision Studios?" Joshua could feel the familiar smell of ADAM in the air, before sighing while Grant bought a coffee for himself. "Yes, I am him. Who are you stranger?" 

"I'm Charles Milton Porter, former computer programmer, acquaintance of Alan Turing and Rapture survivor.." "The guy who invented that one computer system and the Thinker artificial intelligence, that Charles Porter. Huh, small world, never knew you met Turing. Why are you here?" The famed computer programmer from England sighed. "Have you seen a lookalike of your former band leader Sammy Lawrence wearing a Bendy mask anywhere in New York? Because recently a look alike who stole a fake triangle from a jewellery store in South Carolina got arrested." Joshua nearly spat out his drink in shock, before adding. "No. I haven't seen him since I heard about his obituary when that horrible work accident happened at Broadway. Grant ,why are you with Charles?" 

Grant sighed back in an exasperated tone while clutching his briefcase. "Because it's very important and serious. Though at least we aren't too late. Joey, or is it Josh now, this is very urgent. Do you remember anything about where the location of the artefact in the school trip wound up." Joshua groaned at his former accountant. "No, because my sister hasn't called me yet about the news report. I need to pay the bill now for my tea." 

Meanwhile at the dance-hall in Harlem, the snow was coming down on the November sky and the girls were all building a snowman in the nearby park. Audrey looked at the snowman, before saying. "Anybody got a carrot?" Belinda revealed her bag of marbles as Stacy put the carrot on the snowman. "I have one. Hey why do you have a bag of marbles Belinda?" "Just in case we play hopscotch." "Be careful with those marbles, Stacy might steal it!" The other girls all stopped what they were doing as Stacy yelled "I didn't steal anything. Right now I'm not in the move." . 

Cassie shrugged in her red dress and looked away from Stacy, as if she smelled bad. "Hey Audrey. Go tell Stacy I'm not talking to her about my triangle!" Audrey looked annoyed as she replied while continuing to make the snowman. "You already have. Good grief, it's nearly Christmas break!" But then suddenly the sound of a taxi driving down the street made everybody raise eyebrows, as if whoever inside was very important or famous. Elsewhere two teenagers were spying on the secret meeting in the Joe Junior diner. It was something about a dangerous artefact that could grant wishes. 

The jealous grey eyes of William Ashton eyed the morning newspaper as he muttered to his friend Henry Emily while seeing the three people leaving the Joe Junior diner. "We should take that trapezoid from whoever owns it. Can you imagine how much power it holds? We could easily make anyone who gets in our way pay!" Henry Emily just looked like William had grown two heads, before replying. "That's crazy talk Will. We have enough money to get to college, unlike others who don't have the same money. Why are you thinking up a revenge scheme about your dad?" William then gave an annoyed eye at his friend, before adding. "Because I want to. He's made my life bad enough without your nagging." 

Then suddenly an inky blur zoomed past the two teenagers, while Henry Stein rubbed in eyes in confusion at the strange sight, along with a confused street sweeper. "Whoa, what was that Will?" Henry Emily asked while William Afton complained. "Probably someone trying to beat the marathon record. Swear this city's turning into a dump." The inky blur turned back into Jack Fain as he sighed, his boss had left without him. "Crying shame. I was about to warn Sammy about Grant and that programmer guy. but I guess he already put the plan into action without me." Then he picked up a broom and hummed an old song again... 

Meanwhile back at the dance hall near the bus-stop everybody was gossiping about the weird taxi, although some people were more worried about Vietnam and Korea to care. If anybodt had bothered to pay attention, there was ink dripping in the back seat of the taxi as the driver grumbled. Charlie took notice and screamed while holding a No Greys sign. "Oh no everybody, the aliens are here and about to take over the world! Or maybe it's a celebrity?"

Sammy Lawrence stepped out of a taxi in his human form disguise and asked. "Do any of you ladies know which girl had that trapezoid that was on the news?" Linda, Allison, Elanor drew and Fay Florence all said. "Why are you asking?" "Simply because it'd be better with me than the reds." The other girls all pointed at Stacy as he waved. "Hello little girl. You probably don't know me, but I am a very famous person and you probably know me. Have you seen a trapezoid or triangle in a orange hue with a grey highlight? Do you know who I am?" Stacy sighed at the strange man. "Maybe we have. Got a claim?" "I worked in the music industry for a certain cartoon studio and my name begins with an S." None of the girls knew at all. 

"Well do you know the Beatles?" "No, who are they?" Sammy asked, while Cassie chuckled. "So you're a famous person, but don't know the hottest British band? That's pretty unhip." "Argh, I'm Sam-actually I'm related to the late Sammy Lawrence himself!" He complained, while switching the words around at the last minute. "Look, if you don't hand it over.." The sounds and voices seemed to flicker as Samuel moved to "talk rough" to them. "I might had to send you sleeping with the fishes so to speak." 

A cop and teacher both arrived at Mrs "Do you know who I am?" Sammy Lawrence "So, you aren't exactly one of those rock n roll types. If you aren't then you aren't really worthy of being arrested and I frankly don't give a damn." 

Audrey groaned. "Girls, we don't even know this guy. Let's just leave him and head home." The so called talent scout called out. "I've got 50 dollars and a TV contract." Stacey perked up, before saying. "We'll think about it Mr Lawyy." But then Cassie stated. "Sure we will, as long as someone gives me that triangle that a certain someone stole." Then they all left and headed home. 

The following morning Sammy Lawrence as a talent scout, appeared again right outside in a suspiciously drawn car. That made everyone stare because the car didn't look like a Ford or any other card make. This annoyed Audrey even more, that her own friends had agreed to meet up with a stranger. "Well flop le larry fuck it!" Audrey muttered as she stomped towards her friends with clear panic written in her face. 

Henry, Jack Ryan, Joshua, and Charles all had dinner at the Manhattan ,as the sound of a letter envelope hitting the front window cartoon style, causing all the restaurant goers to look around for the sound of the crash. "I have kidnapped your niece and her friends. Hand over the money you promised or else Drippy Drew. Goddamn it Sammy Lawrence!" Joshua growled as he tore up the envelope, before nearly leaving in a huff. 

"Do you have an idea on where Sammy Lawrence used to live?" Joshua Drew groaned at Charles Milton Porter as they took a taxi. "I don't know. He lived somewhere in Queens, I think? There were weird rumours he had a family house in Massachusetts though." The former computer programmer of the Thinker groaned. "Well we can't just drive all the way to Massachusetts just to check if he's hiding out there. Pretty sure the FBI are already looking there." The taxi driver added. "You mean that weirdo who left ink on my good backseat a week back? Yeah, he said his old apartment was in Ridgewood. Near the old Sillyvision studios." "Now that makes way too much sense." Joshua moaned. 

As the two men paid the fare and drove down the quiet street towards Ridgewood, the former Sillyvision head and Splicer sighed. "We've both been tainted by ADAM and myself with ink. So what exactly are you trying to hide?" The mood in the taxi shifted as Charles whispered. "I have been trying to follow the Japanese government and warn the President, but I got laughed out of the Pentagon because of my race. You'd think people would pay more attention since Martin Luther King Jr made his big I've got a dream speech." The rear window briefly shifted to show the alpha big Daddy Sigma and a version of Bendy covered in Adam, a Greek letter for beta in the right hand, a roman four numeral in the left and metallic plates looking at each other in the mirror. 

Sammy Lawrence then yelled at the girls who he'd teleported to the foyer. "No you foolish children. I am not going to hurt you in that way. I will make you listen to my music, starting from now! Until you hand it over to me!" Jack Fain then got all the other Lost ones and Searchers in the music room to get the music instruments ready and they all played a mix of each song Sammy Lawrence had composed while Sammy deliberately made them play the notes as sourly as possible, Casey groaned. "I should have kept my mouth shut, bet Gran would've thrown a cow if she found out I got kidnapped by a guy who worked on the old Bendy show!" 

Meanwhile over in California, the famed Tanaka of a certain franchise was about to launch his co-directed movie with Nathan Arch, when suddenly two ink fairies showed up and stated. "Nathan Arch, Toyumi Tanaka san, there is urgent trouble." Now Tanaka stopped the filming and he sighed. "Is is Korea?" "No, a music director is planning to use a magic artefact to get revenge on somebody." "Well that sounds serious." Nathan arch chuckled behind Toyumi's back. "Excellent, with Drew too busy worrying about the plans of his own music director, I can easily take over the Bendy brand." 

The cops soon burst into the building as the five people who had been about to perform the rescue mission all groaned. "How'd the NYPD get wind of this?" Henry muttered as the scene switched to Thomas Conner as he winced at the sound of an explosion. "Yes, New York fire department. I think someone stole some old Gent company stuff and started a fire near the sillyvision studios . What the hell is going on with Sammy, I thought he was presumed dead. That man's going to pay for kidnapping my niece!" William winced at the hole in the studio's art department. "Whoops, miscalculated a bit there with the Gent TNT." Henry Emily yelled. "Are you joking?! We could've been killed in that heavy explosion! You shouldn't have touched that TNT! Let's split." The lost ones then went to get buckets of water as the cops stated. "Sammy Lawrence, let go of the teenagers. You shouldn't be touching underage people and especially not girls!" 

The inky conductor's disguise nearly snapped as he whispered. "No, why would I do that? Do something about the fire you ninnies!" The cops did not do that, as that wasn't in their jobs, but the fire brigade did and the searchers and other inky people, including Sander Cohen for some odd reason all crowded around with water buckets. He quickly moved into the apartment from his secret passage as Jack Fain winced. "Well now what boss The cops are onto us and there's a fire. What do we do now?" 

Everyone in Detroit screamed and ran away from the 50 foot tall Dewey the Inkwell, until he tripped on a petrol station and they all burst out laughing. They stopped laughing when the 50 foot tall Ink Demon Sammy Lawrence threw the giant inkwell cartoon all the way to New York city and Dewey's ink flooded Times square! The news reporter stated. "Yes for the first time in USA history that's not in that green lizard movie series, New York is under attack from a giant ram version of the Bendy cartoon and a humanoid Inkwell along with one giant taxi.. Yeesh, that's one weirdo sentence!". 

Then Norman Polk yelled. "No Mr reporter, it's not the Sillyvision copyrighted Bendy. The real Bendy cartoon didn't have ram horns in the Sillyvision copyrighted art pictures or the film reels. That's Sammy Lawrence and Dewy the inkwell!" Gaskette the cartoon taxi nervously hid in the Central Park as he panicked about the army. "I wish I hadn't taken up Chester's offer in the first place. We could all get walloped by the N.G! " 

The president of Toei then groaned along with Nathan Arch at the badly done Japanese song with English sub lyrics flashed across the TV while Sammy Lawrence rampaged, it was clear Jack had thought up the Dub at the last minute, as he stepped onto a bagel stand. "Sami Rorensu, Sami Rorensu.(Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence.) Anata wa fukashu shitai .(You want revenge.) 

As the crowd of shocked and terrified New Yorkers quickly fled from the giant monster.

As our heroes left Sammy's ruined apartment, Jack Fain appeared as a dragon, only for an annoyed Jack Ryan to aim a telekinesis plasmid at the lyricist, causing him to be hit by an accordion. "How'd he get turned into a monster like that anyway? Pretty sure now of the people in Rapture wound up like that." Jack Ryan complained to everybody else, as Eleanor Lamb groaned. "I have no idea. Maybe it was something that the trapezoid did something to alter his DNA, because I doubt that ADAM could do anything the triangle has done."

The USA's eagle-bot flew after the Ink Demon Sammy while the national Guard regrouped and William cheered at his father Saul Ashton being thrown across the Heights. "Oh my gosh. Mr Sammy Lawrence himself, in the ink. I loved your songs and your episode music, Dad always found them annoying, but who cares about what the other people think. Can I have your autograph? Everyone's going to die of fame!" Sammy leaned down to his knees and signed the autograph, while Henry Emily pulled his friend out of the way of the National Guard's firing range. "Are you crazy? You could've been killed by the giant cartoon, or shot by the national guard." "Don't be such a square, this was my last chance to get an autograph!" Willian Afton snapped back as Henry Emily dragged him away to safety.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, our heroes quickly thought up a plan.


End file.
